


Movie Night  1/1

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa 2006 fic for <a href="http://bluebrocade.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://bluebrocade.livejournal.com/"><b>bluebrocade</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night  1/1

  
  
John grinned as he turned the lights down and looked around to make sure he had Rodney's coffee and the popcorn. He loved movie night, sadly though, tonight was Rodney's choice. He pulled off his shirt as the door and Rodney skidded into the bedroom. "I got it!" Rodney was clutching the DVD case to his chest as if he expected someone to rip it from his hands.

"Got what?" John asked casually as he plumped the pillows and settled down on the bed with the bowl of popcorn. He just prayed it wasn't another crappy chick flick, cause, yeah, Hugh Jackman is hot but those sissy outfits and kissing Meg Ryan. John tried not to shudder.

"Season Five of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that's what! I loved that show, granted the stunts were cheesy and the monsters were laughable but Buffy;now there is a dumb blonde who I wouldn't mind getting my ass kicked by."

"Right," John chuckled, "because we all know how into pain you are."

Rodney frowned at him as he grabbed his laptop, "Pifft, she is seriously hot. Weapons, roundhouse kicks and those tiny, tiny outfits. All that leather! Tell me you never thought she was hot?"

"Yeah, I did. But then I met Teyla, who isn't blonde but has all the other Buffy attributes. So, not into Buffy as much as I used to be." John grinned as Rodney settled the computer on the stand at the foot of the bed. "Now Spike, he is more my type."

"Spike???" Rodney's mouth made a fish like motion.

"Yeah, Spike. Long leather coat, badass attitude, oh, and the bleached hair and black polish. Spike was hot." John tried to suppress a laugh, Xander was really more his type but he wanted to see Rodney's reaction.

"Doesn't that seem, oh, I don't know kinda sick? The whole drink your blood thing is suspiciously like the whole sucking the life from your chest thing. Next thing I know you will be telling me you had a thing for Steve." Rodney watched John closely as he squirmed, "Oh, my god that was the name you almost called out, wasn't it??? You are so sleeping on the couch!" Rodney sat on the bed and poked John in the side.

"Ow, Rodney, come on, you know I didn't mean it. I had just been down there bugging him all day and..."John turned his pleading puppy dog eyes on his lover and watched him melt.

"Fine, we don't have a couch anyways," Rodney moved over, gave him a quick kiss than snuggled up against John's side and turned the show on.

"Ok, who would have made a better couple? Angel and Spike or Xander and Spike?' John asked as the theme song bounced around in his head. Damn it he was going to hear that every time he went to spar with Teyla for the next two weeks. Or more. It was a catchy tune. Oh and the GGRR ARGH and the end, he loved that.

"Xander and Spike??? What planet are you from? Didn't they hate each other?" Rodney gave him the 'you are such an idiot but I love you anyways' look.

"Yeah, except Spike could have killed him several times and there was the whole bondage in the basement thing going on. Tell me they didn't have a thing for each other."

"Well if you look at it that way, I guess." Rodney shivered, "Oh, whole new realms of therapy needed now. Thank you very much." Rodney poked John again.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know it seems almost every time we go off world we get shot at, drugged and or tied up. Now I am going to have images of what they 'really' want to do to me rolling around in my brain." Rodney's head thumped against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut.

John grinned at his lover, "Don't worry I'll protect your virtue. So Angel and Spike, or Xander and Spike?"

"You have a one track mind don't you?" Rodney said testily as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, but I am told that is what you love about me."

Rodney looked at John completely ignoring what he had just said; John could practically see his lover thinking. "Tall broody guy. You know, Ronon and Angel have the same personality. Well, aside from the fact Ronon isn't a blood-sucking vampire and therefore has a soul."

"Yeah, I guess."

"No seriously, they both have the whole monosyllabic answer thing going. You compared Teyla to Buffy, so there you go. Ronon lurks around pinning after Teyla like Angel lurked and pinned after Buffy, Angel just had better hygiene. And hair, he had much better hair."

"You know you may be on to something, but who does that make you? Wait, you like Angel's hair but make fun of mine? That is just not nice." John pouted.

"Please your hair and Angel's aren't even remotely the same. Your hair has it's own standard operating procedure book, hell, it has it's own classification in the life form database." Rodney patted John's cheek condescendingly.

"I know who you are, you're Willow." John tossed some popcorn in his mouth as he watched Buffy stake yet another hapless vamp.

"Willow? Please I am more...ok I guess I would be Willow. She was the smartest of the bunch. Oh, and she was hot evil. Did you see the episode where she was a vamp?"

"Yeah, that was hot, she looked great in leather. Oh, and when she became a lesbian."

Rodney squirmed, "You're Faith."

"Faith? Why am I Faith? She was evil, oh wait, she was good in season seven but I refuse to watch it." John put his arm around his lover's shoulders. "In fact, I won't watch season 6 either."

Rodney put the popcorn bowl on the floor, curled into John's side and leaned his head against his shoulder, "Why? I love that one where everyone ends up singing and dancing."

"One word, Spuffy."

"Spuffy?" Rodney gave his lover a confused look.

"Spike and Buffy, you know Spuffy." John's tone was so serious, "Please, you can't tell me you thought they were a good couple?"

"No…" Rodney said hesitantly.

"You did, that is just wrong."


End file.
